We are Golden
by msardicab
Summary: The story why Sonny's ring tone for Chad is "We are Golden" by Mika. Channy one-shot.


_We are Golden_**  
**

_Summary:_The story why Sonny's ring tone for Chad is "We are Golden" by Mika. Channy one-shot.

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing 'Sonny with a Chance' belongs to Disney or 'We are Golden' that belongs to Mika or the boxers with French fries, hamburgers and sodas I think they belong to Intimissimi. xD

_A/N:_ Right now I'm in Rome. I finally found Internet here xD I'm not going to update 'What I go o school for' because I've next chapter almost finished back at home and I don-t want to rewrite it all over again. I'm really lazy x) (Please don't kill me!) Anyways I had this idea while writing one one-shot for 'We just fall in love again' but I decided to post this sooner. Well, I hope you like it. :)

* * *

It was Wednesday. The last week of work before vacations and the hottest day of it. We were on the Prop House sitting on our green couch staring blankly at the TV. No one moved afraid that we might melt with all that heat. I was really bored... We had been there since lunch time and it was almost three in the afternoon. I got up.

"I'll be right back." I told my co-mates.

Tawni turned to me.

"Where are you going?"

"To our dressing room I'm gonna get the book I'm reading." I explained.

Tawni nodded and like the other continued looking at the TV. I exited the room and wandered around the hallways of our stage. Everything was silent except the air conditioner. I finally reached our wooden door with a big golden star on it. I opened the door, turned the light on and I looked to my side of the room. I sighed as I notice something else beside my stuff on my vanity and I walked to check the damage.

_'You suck, Mack Falls rule! Peace out sucka.' _could be read on my mirror. Chad could be so childish when he wanted... I know his calligraphy and even if I didn't he might as well signed 'CDC' or his name 'cause he-s the only person I know that says 'Peace out suckaz'.  
What annoyed me that most was the fact that he used my new cherry chap-stick to write it. Now I had to go shout at him and think of ways of getting even. I sighed and walked to stage 2 that, like ours, was empty. They were probably on a private swimming pool on their stage with their loganberries. I turned to leave when I noticed that besides the air conditioner I could hear music. I wrinkled my nose with confusion trying to understand what music I was listening to.

I decided to find the source of it and as I got closer I began to understand parts of the lyrics.

_We are golden, we are golden._

Who was listening to Mika? I continued walking and stared mouth opened with shock when I discovered that the music came from _Chad_'s dressing room. I opened the door slowly so he wouldn't notice me and I stared in disbelief at the scene in front of me.

If I handn't pinched myself I wouldn'tt believe my eyes. Chad, _Chad Dylan Cooper_, was standing on his couch only wearing a pair of boxers with hamburgers, french fries and sodas and a white tee. His damp hair was tousled and partially glued to his forehead and he was using a hair brush as a mike.

_I was a boy  
At an open door  
Why you staring  
Do you still think that you know?  
Looking for treasure  
In the things that you threw  
Like a magpie  
I live for glitter, not you_

Chad didn't noticed me standing there and continued singing. Can you believe all those really high notes only Mika is capable of?He jumped up and down with a huge grin plastered on his face and the he adjusted his "mike" before continuing.

_We are not what you think we are  
We are golden, we are golden.  
We are not what you think we are  
We are golden, we are golden._

_Teenage dreams in a teenage circus  
Running around like a clown on purpose  
Who gives a damn about the family you come from  
No giving up when you're young and you want some_

_Now I'm sitting alone  
I'm finally looking around  
Left here on my own  
I'm gonna hurt myself  
Maybe losing my mind  
I'm still wondering why  
Had to let the world let it bleed dry_

I looked stunned as Chad reached every high note but when he started singing the next part I couldn't help myself and I started laughing. Chad stopped immediately and looked with wide eyes at me, red as a strawberry.

"You never heard of knocking?" he asked still read.

"You never knock. Why would I?" I told him leaning against the door frame.

"I-" Chad cut himself "How long have you been there?"

"Since 'I was a boy at an open door'." he blushed even more "Glitter? Really, Chad, really?" I teased.

Chad didn't reply and rubbed the back of his neck, sitting on his couch. I had never had such a great opportunity to embrace him. I smirked maliciously as I decided to start with the boxers.

"Cute boxers."

Chad reddened a little bit and glared at me before grabbing a pair of jeans carelessly tossed on the floor.

"For your information Chris gave them to me." he told me buttoning the jeans.

I had no idea who Chris was but whatever.

"Well then, tell Chris he has a really good taste in boxers." I replied smirking.

"You're just jealous because you wanted one like these.." Chad argued back.

"Of course I am." I told him nodding sarcastically.

"Maybe I'll give you one of these for Christmas." he replied.

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"So are we good?" I asked laughing.

"We're so good." Chad finished.

He grabbed a towel to dry his hair and I turned to leave. Totally forgetting why I was even doing there.

"Sonny..." he called.

I stopped and re-entered the room.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to tell anyone what you saw?" he asked genuinely worried.

I wanted to say yes but something in his big, sad blue eyes made me say the exact opposite. I smiled.

"Nah..." I answered earning a big smile "But 'We are Golden' is going to be your own personal ring tone." I added winking and clicking like he does before exiting the room.

_The end_

* * *

_A/N:_ I hope you enjoyed this pointless one-shot. xD I have to stop falling asleep while listening to Mika :p


End file.
